One Night, One Stranger
by whenitrainsitpours92
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella, but he doesn't know why. Then, Bella finds out that she's pregnant, but before Edward tells her the truth! Will she forgive him when she finds out? Will the other vamp come back? somewut OOC and R&R thnx *first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

Chapter 1: Mistake

**Edward POV:**

I was sitting at the bar, my drink was almost gone. _What is Alice so excited about? _It could be anything really. The ice was clinking in my glass.

_What is the matter with this guy? His model girlfriend leave him? _The bartender thought as he was walking forward to refill my drink. "Need a refill?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied. I was actually really thirsty.

"You look kinda down, girl problems?" he said, reaching for the alcohol.

"It's just my sister, she's driving me crazy!" _Wow_, I hadn't expected to reveal that much.

"Oh, well sorry about that," he looked genuinely sorry, or really tired.

"It's alright. She's always been like this." Then, the bartender's eyes got really wide and he looked past me. He started to walk away as he said, "Here comes trouble." With that he was gone. I turned to look behind me and my jaw dropped. There was this stunningly beautiful, to the human eye, woman walking toward me. That's not what made my jaw drop though, it was her eyes, there were a vibrant red. She was a vampire. A non-vegetarian vampire. I don't know why I wanted to kiss her, I wasn't attracted to her. All I wanted was my Bella.

_I want you, _Her thoughts said.

**Bella POV:**

"Alice! Calm down!" I exclaimed, the spiky-haired vampire jumped up and down even faster than before. I didn't think that was possible.

"Oh, Bella, thank you, thank you so much!" Would she ever settle down?

"Thank you for what?"

"For making me, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett aunts and uncles!"

"Really Alice! Are you sure, I mean- I thought I couldn't be, you know... How am I going to tell Edward? How will he take it? I need to talk to Carlisle." I started to get up to go down to Carlisle's office.

"I'll get him, you shouldn't in your condition." I raised my brow.

"In_ my_ condition, Alice? I think I'll be just fine!"

"Someone call for me?" In walked Carlisle, looking more like a model more and more everyday, even though he's a doctor.

"Oh, Carlisle," I exclaimed, "How did I end up pregnant?"

"Bella, I'm not really sure. You are still confounding us," he said with a little chuckle. Then, he got a huge, wide grin on his face. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandpa." I heard that, even though I don't think I was supposed to.

"Alice, please don't tell anyone 'til tomorrow, I'm too tired to deal with them," I yawned.

"Of course, get some sleep, you need it," then Alice left. I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of my Edward, and his smell, voice, and my lullaby, which I had almost memorized. Almost.

–The Next Morning–

**EPOV:**

_Where am I? And why is it breezy in here? Who is this? _All these thoughts consumed me. Then I looked down to discover I had not clothes on, nor underwear. I was completely naked. So was the girl next to me. _Oh God! What did I do?_

"Have a good time last night?" _I did._ She added mentally. Oh my god, I cheated! I've got to tell Bella! Just then, I got a phone call, from Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters--I again say don't be afraid to share your true feelings, I wont hunt you down and kill you in your sleep after taking many embarrassing photos. I hope this chapter makes you all happy! Thanks to all who reviewed. Maybe if I get 10 reviews or more--I'll put the next chapter up quickly. Maybe._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Alice POV:

I can't believe what I just saw. My brother, in bed with another girl, no, another VAMPIRE!

"Edward get home right now! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. How could he do that to Bella, especially now! I'm going to kill him!

"I know Alice, I'm sorry. I don't know wha-"

"I know EXACTLY what happend. With another vampire none the less! What were you, drunk?!"

"I'm on my way home now, I'll tell Bella when I get there." Then I saw Bella being stressed out, causing her to lose the baby.

"No! Don't tell her, you have to listen to her new any ways. Don't tell her!"

"Alright, Alice. I won't tell her, yet. But I will eventually."

BPOV:

I waited for Edward to get home. I had to stay in bed except to take a shower and go to the bathroom. They didn't want me to strain myself, especially Alice, even thought Carlisle said it was ok for me to move around, it would be healthy even. I was 8 weeks along, morning sickness was great. The door opened and in came my husband, finally.

EPOV:

I walked in and saw my Bella, with dozens of pillows, and dishes scattered throughout the room. Then I noticed something about Bella's face, she was excited. I, on the other hand, had guilty written all over it. She didn't notice though.

"Where were you? I've missed you so much!" She then leaped out of the bed and sprinted and then jumped on me, wrapping her legs around me. We kissed for a few moments before I answered.

"I was hunting. Sorry it took so long. I had trouble finding what area the locals were talking about. It still wasn't worth it in the end, no matter how many mountain lions I caught. I've missed you as much too, love. Alice said you had news, her head was singing 'Yankee Doodle' over and over in her head, so that means she was hiding something."

"Ummm, yeah. I do have news, I guess it's good. Edward, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't know how it happened though. Edward, honey, I'm pregnant." I'm not sure if this can happen to vampires, but I fainted.

BPOV:

I stood there in shock wondering, Can vampires faint? I then heard footsteps and voices. "What was th-Oh my god! Edward are you ok?? I guess you told him Bella," Jasper said. He was the first in the room, followed by Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

"Wow, Edward, you fainted like Bella!" I turned a bright crimson at this. Emmett continued "I guess you two do make the perfect couple!" Forcing me into a deeper shade. Then, noticing my reaction, Emmett let out a big booming laugh, waking up Edward.

"I'm really going to be a dad? I really am? Thank you, Bella. Thank you! You are one of my people, sharing the same rank with our baby. OUR baby! You all knew, and you didn't tell me? Wel, I can't be mad I guess, for now, leave so that Bella can get some rest." Then, everybody except Edward left. His face just turned extremely sad, guilty even! What was wrong with my greek god? "What's wrong, honey?" I just had to ask him.

* * *

_ So what did you all think? Review please, remember the challenge above! Schools out so chapters may or may not come out that quickly and my sister might decide to take over the computer :-( Try As Soon As I CanTASAIC_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Hey all, thanks for writing reviews! they help a lot! Try to update more often._

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling News

**EPOV:**

I knew I looked guily now. How was I going to respond to that, without lying to her?

"Do you think your not going to be a good dad or what? Tell me please." She pleaded with me. She also gave me an idea.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. I've really never been around babies that much. I'm just wondering if I'll be a good enough dad or something. I'm scared I guess." I wasn't really lying to her, I was scared if I was going to be a good enough dad, but that wasn't the main reason why I was worried. I didn't want to lose our baby because of my mistake, I didn't want Bella to be put through that. Bella was glowing, even though she hasn't started showing yet. She went and changed clothes. Before getting ready for bed, she told me she understood and gave me a quick peck. That only made me feel more guilty. I, too, changed for bed, then laid down and waited for my one, true love.

**BPOV:**

I walked out of our bathroom to find Edward already in bed, waiting for me. I laid down next to him, feeling the coldness of his body and the sweetness of his breath. "As much as I don't like this, but I don't think I should be changed until at least the baby is born. I don't want to risk something happening to it." He pondered this for a minute, mostly for my sake, I already knew he made up his mind, he was the one who wanted me to stay human.

"I think that is a good idea," he chuckled. Then, he kissed me passionately, but let go before he crossed his line, I pouted. He started to hum my lullaby and, of course, I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up and started gagging. Morning sickness. After throwing up I brushed my teeth and was startled by a pixie like figure looking back at me through the mirror. It was Alice. "I think you should tell Charlie and Louise, Bella. Along with Renee and Phil," She told me. At least Louise would be easy to tell. She was like my mom, but without her crazy marrying and having kids standards. She too, was in love with my dad.

"Awww Alice, do I have too?"

"Yes, I can see Charlie going purple, but Louise calms him down. I don't think you should tell Renee over the phone. Phil won't be there so you will have to calm her down. I'll go get the tickets and everything else! Woo hoo, shopping spree!"

"Great," I grumbled to myself, "Edward, I hope you heard that, I don't think I'll be able to repeat it coherently." The betraying tears welled up in my eyes, I hated planes. More puking for me, yay.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry Bella, but Renee should really have you there. I'm going to be there with you too. Don't worry so much. Who should we tell first?"

"Ummm, Renee. Might as well get the plane ride over with first."

"Good idea, I know how much you hate planes. I'll get our bags packed before Alice drags you to her car."

"Haha, you're hilarious! Not. Is there any way we can leave tonight? I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Yes, love, I'll try. I'll doing anything for you"

"I love you, Edward" I walked over, he just got out of the shower, but was already dressed, and I gave him a hug.

"I love you too, Bella. 'Till the day I die." He whispered in my ear and the tears went away. _How does he do that?_

* * *

_So did you like the chapter? It was kind of a filler chapter, nothing to exciting going on. Next Chapter, Bella and Edward are already in Florida.A little teaser At the end though, i will have the plane ride home._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm Sorry I Know You All Hate These_**

**_Soooo Sorry Guys I Haven't Updated But I'm Having A Little Bit Of A Writer's Block._**

**_I Have To Fill In Renee's Reaction--It's Harder Than It Looks_**

**_I'll Update As Soon As Possible--Promise_**

**_P.S. Don't Kill Me Or Hate Med_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_As a special treat for making you all wait so long, I'm posting two chapters, if possible, up today! YAY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, only the ones I made up. And I own the plot, that's it!_**

Chapter 4: Time to Tell

**BPOV:**

"Your what?! Isabella Marie Swan-ummmm-Cullen, you and Edward are pregnant?! Is that why you jumped into this marriage? I cannot believe you! Specially after your father and I, I'm not saying that you were a mistake, but the way we jumped into our marriage didn't end so well and you know that." Oh my gosh, I was not expecting Renee to react that way. I mean, I knew she was going to freak out, but not this bad. I can only await Charlie's response. Good thing Edward is bullet proof, otherwise I would have to raise my baby without a father.

"Yes, Mom, I am pregnant with Edward's baby, and no, that is not why I jumped into marriage. Me and Edward were both virgins before we married each other, you know I would've told you if I were otherwise. Also, I didn't assume that you were implying that I was a mistake."

"OK, just as long as you know that. I love you, besides, when are you two leaving?"

"Umm, Sunday, I think. Is that ok, Bella?" God I love that man I get to call my husband. Well, he's not a man per say, but I still love him. I'm also glad he's all mine.

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart. Mom, where do Edward and I sleep?"

"Umm, well I guess your married now, and having a baby," she said this with a slight frown and sadness in her voice, "you can sleep in your room that's finished." then she slumped off into the kitchen, to start dinner I assume.

"Mom, can I cook for our stay here? I feel that I need to contribute somehow."

"Yeah, sure, honey. I think I'm gonna go lie down for awhile." Wow, Mom must really be upset over this whole thing. I know it's because she doesn't want me to end up like her and my dad. She's always wanted the best for me.

"Edward, are you sure we should've done this now? I mean it couldn't have waited a while longer?"

"Love, I checker her thoughts, she was more concerned about being called 'Grandma' at 38 than the fact that your pregnant." I chuckled at that and looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. That was a mistake, because the honesty was so deep, I got lost just by looking at them for a moment.

"Ok, maybe I'm just being paranoid." Then I went to cook dinner.

Sunday came and there was two hours before our plane left, but since we had to go through a bunch of security and other stuff, we had to leave earlier.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'm gonna miss you so much and have Alice call me whenever the baby shower is and when the baby is born. I don't wanna miss it!" Then my mom hugged and kissed me and Edward goodbye. It took us forever to make it through security and finally, we boarded the plan.

"Oh my god, Edward. I'm not going to be able to fall asleep before we take off, what am I going to do?" I hate planes, ever since my Uncle Chris died in a plane crash. The plane that I was supposed to be on until one of my klutz moments cause me to be sent to the emergency room. I have the wors luck ever, but I guess in that moment, my klutziness gave me good luck, in a way. I would never tell Edward this story, it would take us twice as long to get somewhere. Either because we are driving or on a ship.

"Well, I could sing your lullaby. Will that help?" My Edward looked at me with concern pouring from his eyes. How in the world did I end up so lucky? Oh, yeah, vampires were created and Edward was bit by Carlisle in an act of loneliness.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm really scared." A nervous look came across my face, I'm sure of it. Mostly because Edward's became more concerned.

"Well, we could drive home. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean we can always leave. Don't be afraid to tell me." His face fell into a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure and will you please sing my lullaby, it always makes me fall asleep." His angelic face now had a smile plastered on it, my favorite crooked one. But my love did something very unexpected, he leaned down and sang to my stomach, where our baby was. My eyes soon succumbed to the lullaby and I drifted to sleep right before the plane took off.

**EPOV:**

_OMG. That guy is hot! And that girl who's asleep next to him can't be dating him! She's so plain! I mean, anyone that gorgeous could not be with someone so plain. They need to be with someone like, hmmm, me!_

That thought made me growl, but low in y chest so no one could here it. How anyone think Bella is _plain_.She's anything but plain. She is gorgeous! Gah! Some people need to get out of their own little world.

"Hello, sir, my name is Jamie, is there _anything_ I can get you?" I noticed the double meaning in her words and that made me snarl a bit. Can anybody notice that she is my _wife, _who is _pregnant_?!

"No thank you, miss, but my _wife_ would like some water for later," I snapped and gestured toward the love of my existence. Her face turned into jealousy and hate.

_How could she be married to him?! That doesn't make any sense unless she gives good- _and that is where I blocked her thoughts off. "Of course, sir. Right away," and she stomped off with a snarl on her face. Then I turned back to my beautiful, not at all plain, wife. How could I cheat on her? I don't even remember what happened, just this vampire walking up to me and the next thing I know I'm in bed, naked, with that vampire, who is naked. _Maybe that's her power, get any one to do what they want with her. Why would anyone want to get in the way of me and Bella? Wait, let me rephrase that, why would anyone want to get in the way of me and Bella with use of a vampire? _Oh boy, Bella and I have another mess on our hands. Then, my cell rang, Alice was calling.

* * *

**_Well, The chapters are getting longer! over 1,000 words in this one! Okay, I'm starting to try and get 5 up so review!! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters...sadly...just my plot and my own characters_**

**_I told you i would have this chapter up in the same day--so srry for making you all wait_**

* * *

Chapter 5: News

**EPOV:**

I ignored her this time. I don't want to talk to Alice because I want to sole this problem I have. I just can't seem to get it. Why would anyone tear me and Bella apart this way? It's different but still weird. This is making me mad. Garrr! Why can't I figure this out?

_Maybe if I__persuade__ him, he will leave his wife for me. I mean, she doesn't look all that great and he's a god! What if I just took his pants off right there- _wow, this attendant is really after me. Although, I can't really say I've never heard this before; I hate being a vampire.

"Here is your water, sir," she knelt down besice me and my thigh very high and asked, "Are you sure there isn't _anything _I can get you? _Anything_ at all?"

"Errmm….yes, I'm sure. Thank you, miss." I hope she will leave me alone. This is ging to be along flight. Just then, I noticed Bella began to stir.

"Edward, I love you! Don't leave me!"

"I love you, too. Don't worry I'll never leave you." I lover her so much, it's unbearable. I'll never live my mistake down, but I won't stop to make her believe that I'll never do it again. She's so adorable when she sleep talk_s, _it's one of her quirks. I'm going to miss that when she's changed. It's what she wants, I can't help that. Even though I want it just as bad, I'm a selfish creature, I really don't want to damn her to an eternal, sleepless, life. I just can't do it.

"Mmmm…Edward?" Bella woke up, her eyes just fluttered open. I lover her, how can anyone be so cute when they first wake up? She can do it though.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I have some water?" she said very groggily.

"Yeah, I already got you some. I figured you would want it." She gave me a sleepy grin.

"Oh, thanks. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me, too, love." She smiled and took the bottle and drank it. She then hurried past me and ran towards the bathrooms. She's sick, great.

**BPOV:**

I felt the urge to barf so I hurried past Edward to get to the bathrooms. There was one open and I saw a little old lady head for it, but (normally I would **never** do this) I rushed past her, shut the door, and threw up into the toilet. Lovely. I washed my hands and my face after I was finished. I whispered "sorry" to the old lady who obviously herd me and said she understood and that she had four kids herself. I must have that glow or have "I'm pregnant" written on my forehead, because a lot of people, especially women, know that I am and I haven't even started showing yet! It's really weird.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, with nothing but concern rushing from his topaz eyes.

"Yeah, just a little pregnancy sickness." Just a few more week of this, it usually lasts in to three, maybe four, months. Thank god, I don't know how much more of this I can take. All we have to do now is tell Charlie. He's going to be worse than Renee. He'll be excited that he's going to be a grandpa, especially before all of his friends, but the fact that it just happened he won't like so much. Why is my life so complicated? I finally readjusted my seat belt, we would be landing soon, to make a stop in Chicago. I layed my head back and relaxed, hoping that we could just load and leave. That wasn't the case.

"C'mon, Bella. We are switching planes and we have several hours before it takes off. I want to show you what I remember from here." My husband looked like a school boy excited for his very first day of school. How could I say no to that face?

"Ummm…alright, make it quick." I rolled my eyes and waited in a seat as Edward went to acquire a car, legally, and yes, just for a few hours. He pulled up just as soon as I closed my eyes, and what do you know, he got a black BMW M6, being around the Cullens made me more knowledgeable of cars. This one look somewhat similar to Rosalie's car, but newer and black. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I got in with my purse and other carry one, as well as Edward's.

"Do you always have to get fast cars?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, love. I already told you, it's an indulgence." He grinned, knowing how much I hate his driving.

"Well, when the baby comes, I hope you learn to drive slower. You know, the actually speed limit."

"Of course, maybe just above it though, and again, I have very fast reflexes." His grin became wider at his comment. One thing I do not have control over is his driving. It is also the one thing I'm most terrified of.

"So where are we going, I'm hungry though, so can we eat first?" I asked, this baby is making me more hungry and tired than ever.

"Of course, where would you like to eat? And, I'm not telling you where we are going."

"Ughh, fine. I would like to eat at Gino's though, my cousin ate there and said the pizza was excellent." I remembered when my cousin, Cara, came from a school trip to Chicago and told me about it.

"Yeah sure, it's right around this corner." Finally, we arrived at Gino's and we sat at the table up against a wall. I laughed at what I saw. Written on the wall was written "Go St. Louis Cardinals! World Champs '06." (**_A/N: My friends and I went to Chicago for a class trip and wrote that on the wall-I'm from St.Louis, MO so we'd thought it would be funny--and it was!_**) I may not be a big baseball fan but I know enough that the Cubs and Cardinals are rivals. Edward gave me a questioning stare as to what I was laughing at and I pointed at the wall. He laughed along with me and we almost rolled off our chairs, and I cried, at it. Then, our waiter came.

"How may I help you all tonight?" He looked at me longer than necessary and I saw that Edward had jealousy and anger in his eyes and the he was repressing a growl. Then I said what I wanted and Edward, naturally, declined. We left after and hour then headed back to the airport to where we caught our plane to Seattle.

* * *

**_And there is Chapter 5--more chapters up soon!! PS VOTE IN MY POLL!!_**


End file.
